fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fosetrs home for IMAGNARY freends fosters goses to Europe the video game
Developer(s) | Vicarious Visions 3ds and ps vita onllyActivision Neversoft LTI Gray Matter (PC)TreyarchWii u/ Parmount Oddsy Luxoflux Travlers Tales toys for bob renderwareCrave Entertamnt Parmount Oddsy |- |Publisher(s) |Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment Feral Interactive (Mac OS X)[ and Pc only Cartoon Network interadvie |- |Directors |Craig mc craken and grant |- |Composer(s) Grant | |- |Platform(s). |Microsoft Windows Nintendo 3DS PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita Wii U Xbox 360 Xbox One Mac OS X iOS Parmount oddsdy |- |Release date(s). |NA June 12th 2015 EU July 24th 2015 JP August 21st 2015Mac OS X WW iOS WW October 2nd 2015 |- | |Genre(s) Action-adventure |- |Mode(s) |Single-player, multiplayer |- |Distribution |Optical disc, download |} Story Mac's tickets to go to Europe '''are missing so it's up to bloo and his freends to bring back mac's tickets for the Trip to go to '''Europe '''and save the Tickets from Not madam foster But Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. Characters Playable character * Bloo * Mac * Edwardo * Coco * Wilt * Goo * Frankie * Cheeze * Jakke kones * Keven the chicken wing imagnry freend * George the cookie imagnry freend * Mr hairmen Bosses * Beery * Bendy * Nemesister * Evil Alens * Extremeasauruses * Evil Space Nut-Boogies, * Foul Lary * The toy box imganry freend * Resh and gree * Blake Superior * Terrence * Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. Final boss * Stages ** Fosters home for IMAGNARY freends ** Wilson way city ** Wilson way mall ** Space ** A headquarters. ** More comingsoon ** Opening Intro Parmount oddsdy **# Parmount Oddsy start up Startup Screen **# Loading Screen **# Copyright Screen **# Konami logo (Japanese version only) **# WB Games logo **# Cartoon Network Interactive **# Activision logo **# Neveroft logo **# Bennox logo **# Luxoflux logo **# Crave Entertamnt **# Traveller's Tales logo **# THX logo **# Render ware logo **# Trayach logo **# The Bloo chanil interacdve **# Title Screen Xbox One and Xbox 360 **# Xbox One Startup Screen **# Loading Screen **# Copyright Screen **# Konami logo (Japanese version only) **# WB Games logo **# Cartoon Network Interactive **# Activision logo **# Neveroft logo **# Bennox logo **# Traveller's Tales logo **# The Bloo chanil interacdve **# Title Screen PS4 and PS4 **## Startup Screen **## Loading Screen **## Copyright Screen **## Konami logo (Japanese version only) **## WB Games logo **## Cartoon Network Interactive **## Activision logo **## Neveroft logo **## Bennox logo **## Trayarch **## Render ware **## Traveller's Tales logo **## The Bloo chanil interacdve **## Title Screen Nintendo Wii U **# Nintendo Wii U Startup Screen **# Licensed by Nintendo Screen **# Loading Screen **# Copyright Screen **# Konami logo (Japanese version only) **# WB Games logo **# Cartoon Network Interactive **# Activision logo **# Neveroft logo **# Bennox logo **# Trayarch **# Render ware **# Traveller's Tales logo **# The Bloo chanil interacdve **# Vicarious Visions **# Title Screen PC **# Loading Screen **# Copyright Screen **# Konami logo (Japanese version only) **# WB Games logo **# Cartoon Network Interactive **# Activision logo **# Neveroft logo **# Bennox logo **# Trayarch **# Render ware **# Feral Interactive **# Traveller's Tales logo **# The Bloo chanil interacdve **# Lti gray matter **# Title Screen PSVta # Ps vita Startup Screen # Loading Screen # Copyright Screen # Konami logo (Japanese version only) # Startup Screen # WB Games logo # Cartoon Network Interactive # Activision logo # Neversoft logo # Bennox logo # Trayarch # Toys for bob # Traveller's Tales logo # The Bloo chanil interacdve # Vicarious Visions # Title Screen Nintendo 3DS # Startup Screen # Licensed by Nintendo Screen # Loading Screen # Copyright Screen # Konami logo (Japanese version only) # WB Games logo # Cartoon Network Interactive # Activision logo # The Bloo chanil interacdve # Vicarious Visions # Way forward ware # Vicarious Visions academy # Title Screen MORE INFORMATION AND FULL VERSON COMING SOON! Note this game is simler to ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled'' And ''South Park: Tenorman's Revenge'''''